The Devil Saving the Angel
by red-as-a-rose12335
Summary: Damon, Enzo, and Dr. Maxfield tortured Caroline and turned her into a ripper Augustine vampire. Not being able to control her urges and hurting Stefan sent her over the edge, and lead her to turn her humanity off. She decides to have fun in New Orléans, vampire heaven. Klaus finds out about her and decides to save her. How will he keep his light if she doesn't have hers? (On Pause)
1. Chapter 1

**Damon, Enzo, and Dr. Maxfield tortured Caroline and turned her into a ripper Augustine vampire. Not being able to control her urges and hurting Stefan sent her over the edge, and lead her to turn her humanity off. Now she decides to have fun in New Orléans, vampire heaven. Klaus finds out about her and decides to save her. How will he keep his light if she doesn't have hers? Will he be able to save her?**

**Hi this is my new story, I've been thinking about doing for a while. I need a distraction from TO and TVD. JP, Joseph Morgan, and CW have tried to say Klaroline is over but we all know it will never be.**

**The Devil Saving the Angel**

"Stop please stop!" Caroline cried begging.

She has been poked, stabbed, tortured for three weeks. The cut into her stomach and eyes. She's in pain. She wanted to die. She couldn't take this anymore. She was tortured by her dad, werewolves, hybrids. She was bitten twice by a hybrid and let's not forget, didn't have a choice in becoming a vampire.

She couldn't take this. She knew she was stronger but this was pure torture. This is pure pain. This is pain, misery, suffering. She couldn't take this. Everytime she cried or screamed they'd hurt her. Why did she have to go through this? Why hasn't anyone saved her from this pain? Why?

_"Blondie, just the girl I wanted to see." Damon said welcoming her. She rolled her eyes. "Look, you and Elena aren't together, so I don't have to pretend to be nice to you, asshole. You are going to leave like Stefan said and never come back."_

_Damon smirked. _

_"Elena is already over you and I think she might be taking my advice and is finally choosing the better brother." He glared as she smirked. _

_She went to walk away but he stepped in her way. "Get the hell away from me Damon, I know your new diet. Stefan told us you like vampires now, so unless you want me to kick your ass, I suggest you get the hell away from me." She snapped. _

_He raised his hands and looked behind him. _

_From behind someone grabbed her. "Hello, darling. Miss me?" He asked. Her eyes widened. It was Enzo. "Sorry, Love but you have to drink this." He bit into his wrist and shoved his wrist on her mouth. His blood went into her system. _

_She tried to scream but he snapped her neck. _

_She fell into darkness._

Dr. Maxfield smirked. "This would be less painful but my nephew messed my planes up, so we have to start from scratch." He told her. He stabbed her in the stomach. She cried in pain. She looked over and saw Damon and Enzo.

"I'm sorry Damon! Please don't let him to this to me." She cried. Damon smirked and walked to her.

"Sorry Blondie. My brother told me not to come home, so I'm making a way from him to allow me too." He told her. "I went through this, I've been stabbed, picked, tortured, but look at me now. I'm full of vampire blood and I feel pretty good about myself.

Dr. Maxfield stabbed more vampire blood in her system.

"Soon, you will like this." He explained. He walked in front of her and sliced the ends of her eyes. She screamed loudly. "Help me! Someone please help me!" She cried. "No one can save you Caroline."

When Caroline healed, Dr. Maxfield had Damon take her to her cell.

Damon threw her in there and walked in front of her. She groaned laying on the floor. "Here you better enjoy this because by tomorrow, you'll hate the taste of it." Damon told her holding a small cup of blood.

She shivered and weakly reached for the blood. She moaned once it hit her tongue.

"Why are done doing this to me?" She asked silently. Damon ran his fingers over her cheek. "Because I've suffered, I was stolen and no one gave a damn-"

"Stefan cared, he was busy getting over the fact that he got drowned for three months." She told him in barely a whisper. Damon glared and forcefully grabbed her face. "Stefan is having everyone search for you. He won't stop and he won't rest. He loves you more than he loves his own brother."

"Stefan became my family when he saved me from that pack of wolves. You are a monster Damon. Why would a hero save a villain?"

"The villain was the hero's brother." He shoved her away and stood up. "Good luck Caroline, you'll need it."

Caroline looked around her cell. She whimpered and sat against the wall.

She missed her mom, she missed home, she wants to go home. Why were they making her an Augustine vampire? Why not anyone else? She's tried to do the right thing her whole life. But she always get tortured and hurt. She has never gotten a break since she became a vampire. They're treating her like a monster. She is only eighteen, being a vampire or not doesn't matter.

She shouldn't to live with this misery.

* * *

"Niklaus, why are you so happy?" Elijah asked.

Klaus rolled his eyes. "We finally got rid of our witch problem. All of the dead witches are dead and are no longer in control. But we need to be prepared next time, Elijah. I don't like to be mistaken as weak. We are the original family. We should be smarter and not have let your awkward little ex-girlfriend get the best of us... of you." Elijah nodded.

"What about Hayley? The baby?"

"I feel the same way I always have. Once the baby is out of her, I don't give a damn about her. She might mean something to you Elijah but she will continue to mean nothing to me." He went to walk away but froze once he heard Elijah say, "What about Miss Forbes?"

Klaus turned around and looked at Elijah confused. "Excuse me?" He asked.

"Rebekah told me all about your little visit to Mystic Falls, thank you for not tell me Katerina was dying." He said angrily. Klaus laughed. "Dearest Elijah, I was saving you from heartbreak." Klaus mocked.

"Say me the dramatics." Elijah snapped. Klaus knew he was upset about Katherine dying, perhaps pissed. "Rebekah told me about the doppelgänger's friend Caroline Forbes. She said you cared about her."

"You and Rebekah need to mind your business. She should be lucky that she doesn't have a dagger in her chest for betraying us, me." Elijah nodded. "She is very great full."

"Good."

* * *

"Stefan, I'm not a witch, I can't do magic anymore." Bonnie told him.

"You have to try something. What about that witch you found a week ago?" Bonnie rolled her eyes. "She ran, Caroline is my best friend and I'm trying to do everything I can to help but I can't find a way to do it. Who would kidnap her?"

"Klaus?" Katherine suggested.

"No Elena, Klaus wouldn't kidnap her trust me. He agreed never to come back to Mystic Falls for her."

"Tyler? He was pretty pissed when he found out." Katherine suggested again. Stefan shook his head. "Tyler's clean." He answered. "What about that Augustine vampire club?" Bonnie looked at Stefan.

"No, Dr. Maxfield isn't welcomed there anymore plus he ran once he turned Damon into on." Katherine groaned.

"Elena, we'll find her. Don't worry. These kinds of things happen to Caroline, but she always makes it back to us." Katherine smiled. Pretending to be Elena Gilbert is hard. She has to be compassionate, sweet, and caring. Ugh, it made her sick.

"I just worry about her. First sleeping with Klaus, then after the whole fight with Tyler, and now she's missing. I just want to make sure she is alright." Katherine lied. It was so easy being Elena, when it came to Caroline. To be honest, Katherine actually likes Caroline, besides her annoying ways of talking till no end. Stefan hugged Katherine, thinking she was Elena. "Elena, we'll find her. I'll search everywhere."

"It's been a while Stefan." Katherine whispered. Inside she was smiling like the sun. "I know, It's been about three weeks but we can not stop looking, no matter what."

"Maybe we should call Klaus." Bonnie said.

"No!" Katherine yelled.

"Why not? Klaus wouldn't hesitate to find her." Bonnie told them. She looked at Stefan for help. He sighed. "We'll wait till tomorrow and if we don't find her, we'll call Klaus." Stefan declared. Katherine cussed under her breath. "You're wasting your time with this Klaus talk. We need to find a witch and we need to save Care." Katherine told them.

"That is what I am trying to do!" Bonnie yelled. She has had enough of Elena's (Katherine's) complaining. "Do not yell at me Bonnie!" Katherine yelled. "Or what?" Katherine looked shocked. _I thought everyone loved Elena and wouldn't think of threatening her? _She thought.

"Don't test me. I know it's been hard with Damon leaving and everything but stop being such a... a... a bitch and help us find Caroline." Katherine glared at Bonnie and smiled. "Of course. The should only care about Caroline at the moment."

* * *

_Next Day_

"Get up, sweetheart." Enzo said in front of Caroline cell. She looked to him with dead eyes. "Please? You went through this, please don't make me go through this, please." She begged. Enzo opened her cell and kneeled next to her. "This is where the fun begins. Your fresh start, the end to the pain. You get to start on your revenge now." He explained. "You will be free today."

"I can only be free if you let me go." She whimpered in pain. Enzo picked her up. "Listen sweetheart-"

"Do not call me sweetheart." She snapped. Her eyes flared with anger. Enzo smirked. "Do you feel like anger, rage, hatred. Come on darling, let's finish this." Enzo pulled her out of her cell. They walked into a room with a person tied to the wall, Damon and Dr. Maxfield watching her closely. "Hello Barbie." Damon welcomed.

"What am I doing here? Who is he?" She asked. Dr. Maxfield walked in front of her. He grabbed his needle and stabbed her in the next. Her eyes changed slowly. Her fangs came out and her eyes went dark.

"Finish this Damon." He ordered.

Damon walked to the vampire and sliced his neck with a dagger. Caroline's eyes widened. She found herself moving towards the man. "Please help me? I need help." The man begged. Caroline looked at him with sad eyes. Damon walked next to her.

"Caroline, I promise you I will finish him if you don't." He whispered. Caroline saw the man beginning to heal.

She couldn't resist her urges. "I'm so sorry." She cried. She flashed to him and bit into his neck. The man gasped.

She bit harder and harder. "Caroline, stop." Damon ordered. She continued to drink. "Stop, Caroline!" He yelled. Suddenly his head fell off his body. Caroline turned around looking at the boys.

"What did you do to me?" She asked, blood dripping down her face.

"You're a vampire drinking vampire ripper."

"I want to go home."

* * *

"Klaus, she's been gone for three weeks and four days. Yes, I know I should've called you." Stefan said on the phone with Klaus. Klaus rolled his eyes. "Who took her?" He asked.

"I don't know. Do you have any enemies who know Caroline?" He asked. "Do you honestly think I would allow anyone to know I care for someone other than my family? I am not a bloody idiot Stefan." He roared.

"I haven't had a good nights sleep since she's been taken. I've tried everything, I've looked everywhere. I just can't find her. I thought maybe you could come down here and help." Klaus licked his lips and nodded. He looked over to Rebekah and Elijah who were over listening. Klaus knew what was right, what he had to do, what he was going to do. He can't not save her. That is their thing, other than dancing and champagne.

"Alright Stefan, I'll be th-" He stopped talking hearing Stefan's door open.

"Stefan?" A voice asked. It was Caroline. Rebekah and Elijah looked at each other. "Caroline, where have you been?" Stefan breathed out. "We need to talk." She said ignoring his question. "Klaus, I'm going to have to call you back. You can stay in New Orléans."

"Let me speak with her." He argued. Stefan didn't answer.

"Klaus?" Caroline asked. Klaus smiled widely. "Hello love, I've been gone for what? A month? A month in a half and you already for kidnapped." He joked. She chuckled. Her laugh was music to his ears.

"I have to go. Talk to you later."

"Goodnight, sweetheart."

"Goodnight, Klaus."

* * *

"Where have you been? What happened?" Bonnie asked.

Bonnie, Matt, Stefan, Katherine, and Tyler were watching her. "Damon showed up at my dorm room." She started. "Did he hurt you?" Stefan asked. She shook her head. "No, I got grabbed from behind, it was Enzo. He forced me to drink his blood and then snapped my neck-"

"Why you're already a vampire." Tyler said. She glared at him. "I was getting there." She snapped.

"Anyways, I woke up in a cell, It had C.F on it. For my of course. Damon grabbed me and forced me to go into the room. It was metal, cold, and smoky. They strapped me to the chair."

"They? Enzo and Damon?"

"Them and Dr. Maxfield." Bonnie laid her head on Caroline's shoulder. "They tortured me for three weeks straight. At midnight they gave me a little cup of blood, then three hours later they started over." Stefan closed his eyes hearing this.

"They stabbed me and cut my eyes." She continued, tears filling her eyes. Everyone was consumed with guilt.

"They let you go?" Stefan asked.

"Today they stabbed with these chemicals, their was a vampire tide against the wall, hanging. I tried to resist the urges but I couldn't. I love his blood so much, I ripped his head off." Everyone's eyes widened.

"You're an Augustine vampire?"

"Yeah."

"Bonnie, Matt, and Jeremy get out of here." Stefan said slowly. Caroline looked at him with tears in her eyes. "No?" Bonnie said sternly.

"Bonnie, I will force you out of this house. Leave now." Katherine rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't Tyler and I leave. We're the vampires." Stefan glared at her. Jeremy grabbed Bonnie's arm. "Bon, we need to leave."

"No, Jeremy! I haven't seen her in almost a month."

"Bonnie leave." Caroline said. Caroline stared at Stefan hungrily. Stefan backed away. "Caroline it's me. Stefan, your friend." Caroline stood up slowly. Bonnie grabbed her arm. "Caroline, don't." She warned. Caroline looked at Bonnie hand. Her fangs came out and her eyes went dark.

She forcefully threw Bonnie on the floor. Jeremy went to attack her but she threw him into Matt. Katherine and Tyler flashed in front of her. "Care, stop! Think about this it's Stefan! You have the best resistance than anyone. Stop!" Tyler warned. Caroline punched him, it was so powerful, he fell on the floor.

Katherine's eyes widened. She forgot every Augustine vampire get extremely strong. She flashed out of the house.

Caroline hissed at Stefan.

She flashed and bit him in the neck. Stefan screamed. "Stop!" He yelled. Caroline kept feeding more and more.

"It's me Caroline." He whispered. Caroline suddenly snapped into realization. She stepped away from Stefan. "No." She whispered. Blood dripped from her mouth. Stefan's blood. Her best friend. She hurt her best friend. The man who saved her life, the man who protected her, her best friend. She hurt me. She's a monster, how could she do this?

She fell on the floor crying. "I'm a monster." She whispered. "No, no, no." She cried harder and harder. She started sobbing. Bonnie stood in front of her. "Caroline, look at me." She demanded.

"No, I'm a monster. Make it stop, please."

Bonnie grabbed Caroline face. "You need to turn it off." Bonnie explained. Stefan's eyes widened. "Bonnie, no." Bonnie shook her head and looked Caroline in the eyes. "You'll be okay. Just turn it off. You don't have to be afraid of yourself. Turn it off."

_No one found you. No one cared. You're a monster. You hurt your best friend. You hurt Bonnie, Jeremy, Tyler, and Matt. How can you live with yourself. Turn it off. Turn it off, _She thought.

She felt emptiness. She didn't care. She felt no sadness, no hurt, no anger, no happiness, and no love.

She stood up and walked away.

"Time for a road trip."

* * *

**Please review, follow, or favorite. **

**Bye,**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for reviewing, following, or people who favorite. **

**Okay, Bonnie told Caroline to turn it off since Caroline was going to hate herself. Yes, I know that's OOC for Bonnie but Caroline is her best friend and she didn't want her in pain. **

***Sophie and Davina came back to life* **

**The Devil Saving the Angel**

"Do you have any idea what you just did!" Stefan yelled.

He could not believe Bonnie just convinced Caroline to turn it off. After what happened to Elena, they made sure no one would turn it off. This time it's worse, Caroline is a ripper. He knew the pain of turning it back on and facing the horrible things you've done. He didn't want his best friend going through that. Especially since Caroline doesn't deserve any of this. She has been kind and helpful to everyone and she has gotten nothing in return. Nothing but hurt and pain.

Now she's emotionless.

"I helped her. You saw it yourself. Stefan, she was never going to forgive herself!" Bonnie shouted. Tyler rolled his eyes. "This is Forbes we're talking about. She has the kindest heart. I'm pretty sure she would forgive herself." He spat.

"Stop yelling at her!" Jeremy shouted. Matt pulled him back.

"We need to find out where she's going." Stefan nodded. Bonnie sighed. "I was helping, Stefan. I know I shouldn't have told her to turn it off but... She wouldn't forgive herself. I am not going to let her go through that pain. Caroline doesn't deserve this. " Stefan sighed.

"Does she deserve dealing with the pain when she turns it back on."

"Bonnie, what do you think is going to happen when she gets her humanity back. We all know Caroline Forbes will not be emotionless forever. I'm a ripper as well. I know how hard it is to resist. I know how hard it is to suffer from all the bad things I've done. I bit Elena, I almost got my brother killed. I felt pain before. Bonnie, I could have helped her. She would've been fine."

"I'm sorry, Stefan." Bonnie doesn't know what to think at this point. First they deal with the original then when they finally get rid of them, an immortal witch comes in. When they got rid of Silas they had to deal with Augustine vampire crap. She just wanted her family and friends to be safe. They are still young. They're only eighteen. When are they dealing with this?

"It's... We'll deal with it. First we need to find out where she is and how she got there."

* * *

"Caroline isn't in Mystic Falls anymore." Damon informed Dr. Wes.

"Smart girl, where did she go?" He asked. Damon shrugged. "All my brother told me, after he almost killed me by the way, that she left after turning her humanity." Dr. Wes smirked. "She doesn't care about anything?"

"Nothing, she's completely emotionless and it helps with pain and all that crap. Do we need her?" Dr. Wes shook his head.

"We need to make more Augustine's. Who else is a vampire?"

"My brother, who you will not touch and Elena, who you will also not touch." Damon informed him. Dr. Wes smirked. "Fine, then you are on creating new vampire duty. I need someone, anyone. Make sure their life has no meaning as well. I'm trying to help humans, not end them."

"Just so you know, I will end up killing you." Damon reminded him.

"And I will be ready, now leave please. I have to finish Enzo."

* * *

Caroline drove down the streets near New Orléans.

She has had the best three days. Feeding, killing, and torturing. She found out that even drinking human blood makes her sick. But she had to drink it since their was on vampires there. Her car ran out of gas, so she stopped at a car shop killed the owner and stole a car. She couldn't wait to officially be in New Orleans. The fun she'll have in vampire heaven is unthinkable.

She couldn't wait to see the look on Klaus's face when he finds out she is not only a vampire drinking vampire, but that she was emotionless. She was about to have a lot of on in New Orléans. She heard that almost half of the people here were vampires and the other half was witches and humans.

No wonder Klaus came there. It seemed like a fun combination.

Turning her emotions off is the best thing she has ever done. Not caring is the best feeling. She has no worries, no fears, and cares for no one, well besides herself. This is the new her and she liked it. Now more baby Blondie.

Caroline listened to "Keeps Gettin Better" by Christina Aguilera. She saw the sign 'Bourbon Street' and smirked. _Here we go,_ she thought. She looked around and saw ton of people. Klaus was right, for once. She saw food, people partying and dancing, and lots of building. She's been there twenty seconds and she's already seen food, people, and at.

She head no idea who was a vampire and who was human but right now, she didn't care. She parked her car at a place called Russo's Bar and walked inside.

She saw people singing, others dancing, and some drinking. She decided to go with drinking since everyone else was giving her a head ach. She sat on the stool and some blonde girl came to her smiling brightly. She was pretty perky.

"Hi, What can I get you."

"Vodka, lots." Caroline answered with a fake smile. The girl nodded and poured her drink. "So are you new around here?" The girl asked. Caroline rolled her eyes. "Obviously." She answered. The girl was taking back but nodded. "Well, just to warn you, don't get on this guy named Klaus, bad side." Caroline immediately looked at her.

"Klaus? As in Klaus Mikaelson?" She asked.

"Yup, do you know him?" Caroline read her name tag. Camille. "Yeah, Camille. Don't tell him I'm here though. I want it to be a surprise." Camille looked at her curiously. "Well, if I know my sire. I know he doesn't like surprises." A voice said behind her.

She turned around and saw a very handsome man. She smirked. "Who are you?" She asked. "Marcel, and you are?" He asked. "None of your business." She answered. They shook hands. "By that cute daylight ring you have, I assume you're a vampire."

"Wow, don't you deserve a gold star for the obvious." She said sarcastically. Marcel's smile dropped which made Caroline smirk even more. "Look 'cuteness', Klaus will need to know you are here." Marcel told her. Caroline chuckled.

"Wow! I am not even surprised Klaus already has servants to do his bidding, just like he did with the hybrids. I will give you some advice, forget Klaus's whole crap and move on with you life because no offense but you are pathetic for listening to him unless he compelled you." She said bitterly.

"You're cold." He stated.

"I've heard that for the past three days. Um, Do you guys have a door that leads outside?" She asked. Marcel sighed and nodded. "In the kitchen." He answered. Caroline fake smiled. "Thanks."

She walked outside and immediately saw lunch. She walked up to a man. "Hi." She said nicely. The man smirked. "Hi, my names Ryan."

"Well, Ryan today isn't your lucky day." She stated with a smirk. He looked confused. "Excuse me?" He said confused. She flashed her fangs and long veins showed under her eyes. "I said today isn't your lucky day." She repeated before sinking her fangs into his neck.

He screamed so she covered his mouth. She pushed him against the wall and continued to feed. Soon, his head fell off. She smiled bitterly at the man. "Sorry, Ryan." She whipped her hand off. "Um, It's a shame." She said with fake pity.

She didn't bother picking his body up. She was hungry and wanted to feed. She went back inside. _Everyone_ was dancing. The bartenders, the chefs, and everyone else. She decided to dance as well.

She could get use to this.

* * *

"Someone new is in town." Sophie informed Elijah and Klaus.

"Who?" Elijah asked. "I have know idea. Camille told me some blonde vampire." Klaus nodded. "Well I'm gonna need to have a chat with her." Klaus stated. Sophie nodded. Klaus smirked. "Sophie no need to be frighten. Yes, I should rip your heart out of your chest, but I'm going to give you another chance. But if you screw it up again, you won't live to see tomorrow." He threatened.

Sophie nodded. "Good now go." He ordered. She speeded out the door.

"Be nice to the girl please Niklaus." Elijah told him. "Come on brother. All of the witches should be glad I didn't kill them all. They are also lucky I might need them some day." Elijah shook his head. "Brother there is hardly any witches here. We have about.. What? 12, 13, 16."

"Enough to give me what I want and the protection I want. Speaking of which, how good is Marcel doing with young Davina?"

"It'll be while till she gets her full potential back." Klaus licked his lips and nodded. "Still thinking about the girl?" Elijah asked. Klaus glared at him. Elijah would not get off his back about Caroline. "Elijah, please mind your business before I dagger you again. It's not like both you and Rebekah don't deserve it."

"Do not act like our sins to you are worse than your sins on us. We feel guilty, Niklaus. I apologize." Klaus shook Elijah's shoulder.

"Please calm down, stop with the dramatics. We're family and we forgive each other." Elijah slightly smiled. "You might want to speak with Rebekah, if you hadn't noticed her distance recently, she fears you."

"Once again she should but I will talk to her. Let her know that I will let this one pass by... for now."

"About the girl, one more time. Why are you in Mystic Falls with her?" Klaus rolled his eyes. "I made a promise to her and I intend to keep it. Well, I intend to keep both of my promises to her." Elijah looked at him curiously.

"I promised her I would never go back to Mystic Falls." Klaus explained. "And you are keeping your promise?" Elijah asked. He realized that Caroline meant more to his brother than he lets on. _He seems to love the girl_, Elijah though.

"Of course." He answered.

He was not going to break his promise to Caroline, even though he promised to be her last love, he was going to keep both promises. He loves her, though he would never sat it.

* * *

It was midnight. Caroline was watching as the night-walkers fed.

She watched them hungrily. She just wanted to sink her fangs into their necks and fed until she couldn't breathe but she was waiting for the right person to fed on. She wanted the person who had the most control and power.

She looked at Marcel who was still talking to Camille.

She flashed behind them. "Excuse me?" Marcel turned around and looked at her. "Sorry for interrupting but care to dance?" She asked Marcel. Marcel looked to Camille then to Caroline. "Sure." He answered grabbing her hand. The walked down the steps and started to dance.

She liked dancing with Marcel and he sure knew how to move. She leaned back on grind her hips in him. He pulled her closer. "Damn girl, you got moves." He complimented. She faked laughed. "I'm a quick learner." She commented.

Marcel laughed and continued dancing with her.

Caroline soon got bored and decided to have fun. "Marcel, I have something to show you but it's outside." She told him. "We only met today." She looked back, and stared him in the eyes. "Come outside with me." She said more demanded. Marcel smirked and walked her outside.

"What did you want?" Caroline kissed him. Marcel was shocked but kissed back. She suddenly got more aggressive, she pushed him against the wall.

"Hey, look me and Camille have this th-" She kissed him before he could finish. He stopped talk and decided to continue with the fling. She broke away from his lips and kissed up and down his neck. He moaned slowly.

"Marcel, I'm not like most vampires." Marcel let out a chuckled. "Really how?" She smelled him. "I don't feed on humans." She told him.

"Let me guess, you fed on animals?" Caroline chuckled darkly. "Nope." She smirked. Marcel looked at her confused. "Then what in the hell do you feed on?" She showed him her fangs. His eyes widened when he saw how long her veins under her eyes were.

"You." She answered.

She sunk her fangs in his neck, feeding on him. He tried to break away but he wasn't stronger than her. She was going to tear his head off. He screamed louder. Caroline broke away and sunk her fangs in the other side of his neck.

Suddenly someone threw her off Marcel. She looked up and smirked.

Elijah, Rebekah, and Klaus. Just the people she wanted to see. They were talking to Marcel. "Marcellus, go inside now." He ordered. Marcel nodded and held his neck as it slowly healed.

The originals turned around and looked at her. She slowly stood up.

"Caroline?" Klaus said in pure shock.

"Klaus."

* * *

**Next Chapter: Klaus, Rebekah, and Elijah deal with Caroline, Caroline and Klaus have fun, Caroline messes with Klaus.**

**Please review, follow, or favorite. **


	3. AN

**I meant to ask this a long time ago. Do you guys want me to continue? I've been asked by a couple of people if I was going to update any time soon. Review if you want me too.**

**If I do continue this, I will be on a break on the story for a while. I almost ending You're Human, I have to restart a story, I'm starting a new Klaroline/Stebekah story, and I have this story. **

**Let me know and if you have any ideas please let me know. I am still on writers block. **

**Thanks!xxx**


End file.
